


P.H.A.S.E : New Soul

by TangerineKumquat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Paranormal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangerineKumquat/pseuds/TangerineKumquat
Summary: Young cop Calla-Lilly Greemin is suddenly reassigned to a new district. With no idea of what to expect she goes in with an open mind.





	P.H.A.S.E : New Soul

The building was relatively dark, only pale lamp light illuminating the complex. A short woman entered, her stride confident, despite the cup of coffee in her hand and her tired, squinting eyes. She effortlessly made her way a locked off office. Setting her coffee off to the side, she pulled out a set of keys. But as soon as she entered the key, the door creaked open, tensing her up. 

Her coffee and sleepy state forgotten, she drew a gun from her belt, carefully opening the door. With a loaded gun and uneasy trigger finger she entered the room, eyes focusing on a dark figure in her chair. “Put your hands up!” She hissed, aiming the gun to the intruders head. “Jeez Chief is this how you greet everyone?” The intruder raised his hands with a chuckle, “That’s a bit rude. Especially since you asked me here.” A look of confusion flashed over her face, staring intently at him. “Turn on the lamp and don’t try anything.” She allowed him to flick on the desk lamp, relaxing her as she noted his familiar face.”When I said meet me in the morning I didn’t mean first thing in the morning Shadewood.” She scolded, walking over to the small male.

 

In the lamps dull light his pale face was very visible. The majority of his hair was hidden underneath his dull grey hoodie, though a few auburn hairs peaked out. His multicolored eyes, the right one brown and the left gold, fixed on the chief’s warn expression. A small smile crept onto his face, “You know I’m a people pleaser Chief, ya need to specify.” He kept a cocky grin on while keeping the Chief stood up and moved away. “How did you even get in?” She asked with a heavy sigh.

His grin immediately dropped and he shook his head. “That’s not the point here,” He snapped, standing up, “What was so important you had to interrupt my schedule?”

A scowl covered his face, his leg bouncing with anticipation. The chief gripped the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. “I don’t want your team to work as a consultants anymore.” She said calmly, turning around to face him. His expression was unreadable yet dark, his hands were shaking and it took him a moment to reply. “Fuck you.” He hissed through a clenched jaw, taking the elder by surprise. “After all Me and my team have done for this shit department!” He began to flex his hand and was about to say something until she interrupted, “Mr. Shadewood! Conduct yourself respectfully and let me finish.” He fell silent, waiting on bated breath. She carefully cleared her throat. “As I was saying, we don’t want your team as consultants. With the mayor's approval and your agreement we will incorporate the Spirit Squad i-”

“That's not our name! It’s P.H.A.S.E, Phantom Hunters And Specter Expellers.” He interrupted.

“Do you want me to finish Sir or do you want to lose your biggest source of income?” Her tone was full of irritation, as was the glare she cast at him. He just nodded, biting at his lip in frustration. With a slight grin, she continued, “We want P.H.A.S.E to become part of the police. We’ve seen how much of a liability you are on your own. “

Shadewood paced, before holding out a hand to shake, "I'm in, they'll follow. So..." He grinned at her, "When do I get a taser?"


End file.
